halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fin Krudom
|birth = April 15 2488|death = July 26th 2558 (age 70)|rank = |species = |gender = Male|height = 8ft 5in|weapons = *Plasma Repeater *Energy Sword *Plasma Daggers|vehicles = The Hopeful Redemption|skin color = Dark Grey|eyes = Amber|era = * *Post War Era|notable = Battle of San Andreas|affiliation = * (Formerly) *Fleet of Regretful Redemption}}Fin Krudom (Born Fin Krudomee) was a who was once in the and later became the leader of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption. He was a corrupt, power hunger Sangheili and had a deep respect and trust in the prophets and the . Krudom would continue the reign of the Covenant and attack the colony world of Vixel and struck a large blow to the UNSC. Krudom would later die during his takeover of the colony by his once friend Uhze Nostrum and his separatist. Early Years Born on , Fin Krudomee was born into a warrior class family and bread to be a champion. Krudomee quickly became one of the best warriors in his clan. Krudomee was given the title of clan champion and led his brothers throughout the rest of his training. When Fin was in his thirties, he was placed under the command of Shipmaster 'Sroamee and began his service to the Covenant. Human-Covenant War Krudomee was deployed on the flagship of the fleet, The Redeemer ''and was nothing more than a stable infantry man. The Fleet of Gracious Flight was sent to the colony world of Himita with Krudomee onboard to assist with the planet's devastation. Battle of Himita Arriving to the planet in late March, Krudomee was apart of a squadron sent to the city of West Barron to savage out humans and capture a still active UNSC base. When the squad landed, they ransacked the city and found some remaining marines and civilians. While the squad leader did not kill the civilians, Krudomee did not see the honor his commander had. Using a magnum, he shot the civilians in their heads and dubbed it a suicide by the humans. The squad eventually found the UNSC base and attacked. Once the squad was inside, they engaged other UNSC forces and vehicles. Though Krudomee was able to survive, his squad did not stay the same fate aside from his leader, who he killed. Krudomee then raided some computer systems and saved a human AI. He was then extracted with the AI and returned to the Redeemer to report to 'Sroamee. Though the AI only held limited knowledge, it was still useful in finding at least four other colonies, but not , fortunately. For his efforts and achievements, Krudomee was promoted to an officer rank within the Covenant and thus began commanding squads. Fall of Reach Sometime after the Battle of Himita, Krudomee was given the rank of and commanded a large portion of the crew of the Redeemer. The Redeemer was ordered by Supreme Commander to support the Fall of Reach and to complete the search for Forerunner relics on the planet. Once at the human colony, Krudomee and his good friend, General Uhze Nostrumee, led ground assaults to the city of . Krudomee would continue to led within the city while Nostrumee would attack the town of Ivory Square. While inside the city, Krudomee personally led small squads into several buildings and towers to snuff out remaining humans, UNSC or civilians. In the total four days inside the city, Krudomee killed almost over four hundred humans alone and his troops killed even more so, with the support of other Covenant units. However, Krudomee, Nostrumee and their forces were pulled from the city to find the largest Forerunner relic known to the Covenant on Reach. When the Covenant finally broke in, Krudomee led a squad to guard the lower levels of the artifact while one of his lieutenants led the assault on the human lab nearby. While Krudomee faced little human resistance, he enjoyed toiling with the marines he captured, and mocked them until he killed them by rising their limbs off. However, while his troops and himself were stationed at the base, the celling collapse above them, forcing them into cover. Krudomee and his troops were forced underground for days, using meat from dead creatures from inside the ice to survive. Soon, Nostrumee was able to find Krudomee and his squads via weak radio transmissions and a glassing beam coming right by the Sangheili warriors. Once outside, Krudomee was honored for his determination and his squad and himself were promoted. Krudomee ended the battle with the title of . Battle of Earth As the Battle of Earth began, The Fleet of Gracious Flight arrived with personal fleet to attack the planet. Krudomee led his ship, ''The United Covenant, to the city of London to attack the major UNSC stations there. While on the ground, Krudomee and his other Sangheili soldiers attacked UNSC convoys and small roadblocks. When Truth decided to change the guards from the elites to the brutes Krudomee felt no defeat nor angry and agreed to the terms. He worked alongside a brute named Mortuus and both held high respects for each other along with their troops. However, during the end of the battle, Mortuus was given more command than Krudomee and his power hungry mind sent took over. He took his brothers and rose above and began an inside rebellion against Mortuus. When Krudomee arrived at the bridge of the United Covenant and attacked Mortuus. After their duel, Mortuus was killed and Krudomee took control of the United Covenant and the rest of the Fleet of Gracious Flight, which held around ten ships. Krudomee then began to glass some of the planet, but soon realized that more Sangheili joined the UNSC and thus left back for . Post War Era After the war officially came to an end in March of 2553, Krudom was outraged at the fact of the lost for his species. Later in 2554, he began to recruit, in secret, members for his new fleet which he would use to destroy what he could not. Once he massed a large enough force, he and his new fleet moved out and attacked the colony world of Vixel to begin their campaign. Battle of San Andreas Once the Fleet of Regretful Redemption arrived at the human colony, Krudom wasted no time in running nighttime assaults and early invasions. After half of the city of San Andreas were captured, Krudom set up a stable base and other outpost around their conquered territory. Krudom and his second-in-command, Governor Ooskoo stayed inside the San Andreas Botanical Gardens and used it as a command center. However, on June 28th 2558, both Krudom and Ooskoo learned of and Field Marshal who would not kill civilians as ordered by Krudom himself and thus was arrested. Due to this arrest, an inside rebellion began and Krudom learned that the Field Marshal was his old friend Uhze Nostrum. Krudom thought he had ended his former friend's life by forcing him off a cliff, but it soon realized that Nostrum was alive and began to lead the rebellion, attacking cargo transports and shipments of new troops and supplies from Sangheili colonies. Eventually, new UNSC forces came and recaptured a majority of conquered land from Krudom's lieutenants. After five days, Krudom learned and lead an attack on Nostrum's headquarters which were also harboring UNSC troops as well. Krudom had wraiths open fire at the main hanger and charged in with revenants to block primary gates and exit ramps. However, due to pelican drop ships and UNSC Falcons, Krudom's forces could not stop ariel escapes, but their ground assault proved effective. The base was captured, but Nostrum and the humans escaped. War with the Humans Krudom began to set his plans to motion to destroy the mass human presence within San Andreas. He attacked the small outpost of Little Rock along with several platoons of soldiers and forced the humans to be on the run yet again. However, the humans and separatist launched a counter offensive and attacked the main core of Krudom's defensives. Krudom attacked the Vixel High Command and kidnapped the Vixel Council members for ransom. However, the council members were rescued by UNSC forces, but in retaliation glassed the surrounding islands. Krudom placed a megaton nuclear bomb at the New Boston Theater thus tearing the human forces apart. Half of the humans attacked the theater while the remaining humans joined with Nostrum and continued their march on the city. Krudom detonated the nuke, killing a majority of enemy and his own forces and destroyed half the city in the process. Afterwards, Krudom continued his capture of the continent of Mantle from San Andreas, but was met with heavier separatist and UNSC resistance. Eventually, Krudom and Nostrum engaged each other in an Honor duel where Krudom would kill Nostrum after using a needler against him, breaking the Sangheili code of Honor. Afterwards, Roderick-A207 who was with Nostrum, killed Krudom and effectively ended the battle. Psych-Interviews Personality Fin Krudom was described as a ruthless, heartless, honor-stricken warrior with no regard for humans or any who oppose him. Krudom was a masterful tactician and an extremely one who looked down to his subordinates, but was also extremely respected by higher-ups. However, despite his respect, Krudom was a power hungry made man who desired complete control. Krudom was also known for his deep faith in the Forerunners and his quest for greatness. Physical Appearance Like most Sangheili, Krudom stands at around 8ft (8 foot 5 inches to be exact) and has Amber eyes with dark grey skin. Krudom has several battle scars from numerous campaigns and has a dented and cybernetic arm from his duel with Mortuus in 2552. He was known to wear the colors of his state and house, red gold and black into battle and while in command stations. After the war ended, Krudom moved from a basic Zealot combat harness to a general harness with yet again matching colors of red, gold and black. Relationships Uhze Nostrum Though coming from different houses, Uhze and Fin were proven to be great allies during the war against the humans. The two were loyal to each other and held high respects for the other. After the war ended, Nostrum enlisted with Krudom to assist him in destroying humanity and to regain his honor, however, Nostrum saw that his friend had become a mad man and rebelled against him. Due to this, Krudom forever hated his friend and thus killed him on sight. Governor Ooskoo Krudom's second-in-command and political leader of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption, Ooskoo was under the impression of his safety and greatness. However, Ooksoo was afraid of Krudom and was killed by him due to his failures of leading the fleet in his absence. Uhze 'Nar Being one of Krudom's closest allies, 'Nar was proven to be a loyal and efficient member of Krudom's regime and in the fleet. Uhze and Fin were seen as good allies and seemed from a master-apprentice relationship, with Krudom eagerly mentoring over 'Nar. They two continued to work together after the war ended and Krudom assisted with the capture of 'Nar's home planet of Suzeula in 2554. 'Nar continued to act as a trusted adviser to Krudom and vis-versa. The bond was proven even in death as after Krudom's fall, Uhze continued the Fleet's reign and reunified a majority of it under Krudom's name. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Elites: 201 Humans: 2,954 Total Kills: 3,155 (2525-2558)Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains Category:Sangheili